


Perfect to Me

by stvrkvoid



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Todd Brotzman, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Demisexual Dirk Gently, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dirk gently todd brotzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrkvoid/pseuds/stvrkvoid
Summary: Todd and Dirk experience the first stages of their relationship.





	Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr prompt:
> 
> “You’re acting like I’m perfect.”
> 
> “You are…to me, at least. Okay?”  
> ~  
> (Link at the end)
> 
> Apologizing for any out-of-character moments.  
> This is my first time writing any kind of published story. So, I'm apologizing beforehand. Any who, thanks for clicking this story! Please enjoy!

The sound of nothing in the morning felt strange to Todd. The sunlight was drifting through the curtains with a honey-glazed look to it. Todd, though, was still half-asleep from the late night events that occurred between Dirk and him. The case that they had solved just yesterday was rewarded with a passionate make-out session and cuddling on the couch that turned into something more amorous. Now, here they were. Together in their shared bed, holding each other. Todd liked waking up earlier than Dirk just to gaze at his face. Todd liked the way Dirk's nose twitched every so often in his sleep, or the way his dimples would show off in the light.

Todd would focus on every little detail on Dirk's face. Like the way Dirk's hair fell on his forehead, or how Dirk would hold onto Todd in his sleep. Dirk insisted being the big spoon for his height but turned out to the little spoon between the two of them. He liked the way Dirk would hold onto him every night, Todd would put an arm around Dirk and bury his face into Dirk's hair, smelling the shampoo and conditioner in his hair.

For now, he would focus only on Dirk.

The furrowing of Dirk's eyebrows clashing together and the crinkle that appeared on the ends of Dirk's eyes were just enough to tell Todd that Dirk was awake now. Slowly, Todd reached his hand to Dirk's face. His hand fondled Dirk's cheek, awakening the sleeping man.

"Todd?" Dirk moaned quietly as he opened his eyes and focused on Todd. "Dirk?" Todd echoed back a similar response and felt a tug at his cheeks forming a smile. Dirk smiled back but was still under the effects of sleep so he didn't quite get why Todd was smiling.

"We should get up now, we have to go find a new case to work on." Dirk murmured as he lifted his head to rest it on Todd's shoulder. "That can wait." Todd decided to wrap his free arm around Dirk, bringing him closer. Dirk nuzzled more into Todd's shoulder, giving into the warm sensations of Todd's skin. "Perhaps for just a little bit, if that makes you happy?" Dirk's lips made contact with Todd's shoulder, giving it a small peck. This made Todd shiver underneath his skin. Todd grinned as he pushed himself up and leaned over Dirk, connecting their lips together. It started out slow and unrelenting, Dirk held Todd's face in his hands and gave into Todd's mouth.

Their mouths meshed together like two pieces in a puzzle, though the passion between them was different. Dirk was more gentle and caring, and even a little unsure of himself. While Todd, on the other, was more confident and heartfelt. Though, somehow, the two manage to make it work. The two groped at each other until they stopped, taking a breath from the fervid kisses. Dirk smiled a beam of satisfaction as he gazed at Todd with his lovely blue eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Dirk laughed, his chest erupting with laughter, and his face becoming flustered with red.

"And you're silly, Todd Brotzman." Todd looked taken back by this comment and put on the most offended look he could conjure. "Are you calling me a liar?" Dirk smiled as he ran his hand through Todd's hair.

"No but," Todd took Dirk's hand and held it to his chest, waiting for Dirk to finish. "You're acting like I'm perfect."

Todd frowned and thought for moment. Dirk, for his whole life, never received any kind of affection and definitely not the kind of affection Todd shows him. Blackwing had left a scar on Dirk, a scar that would perhaps never leave Dirk's mind. Todd always tries his best to show any kind of affection that Dirk needs from him, to forget Blackwing and what they had done to him.

Becoming serious, Todd leaned down to meet Dirk's forehead with his own. Having one arm at Dirk's neck and another in his hair, Todd gazed into Dirk's eyes and murmured, "You are... to me, at least. Okay?" Dirk smiled and tittered, showing off his pearly whites and the dimples that Todd dearly loves. "You are," Todd leaned down kissing Dirk's cheek before kissing underneath his jaw, "The most perfect," Todd then placed one final kiss on Dirk's chest, "Human being I've ever met."

"Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" Todd kissed Dirk on his lips and cuddled on Dirk's chest.

"Thank you, Todd, no one's ever said that to me before," Dirk muttered, completely embarrassed by Todd's given statement. "I guess, you're my one and only first."

Todd smiled at Dirk and said, "I love you, Dirk Gently." Dirk smiled back and replied, "I love you, Todd Brotzman."

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Tumblr prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://wannabewriiter.tumblr.com/post/168674923212/dialogue-prompt-47-p-b-a-b-ldquoall-i-know>  
> 


End file.
